The More Things Change
by Jessie13
Summary: Johnny has a romantic moment after dealing with a rough patch. An installment of my fic Taking Chances. This one is several years into the future. Set during the Cobra Kai time frame.


Johnny stared blankly at the tv set as he took another swig of whiskey from his beer can. He was mid pour, refilling his can when he heard a knock at the door. He paused long enough to look over before he turned his attention back to his current task. Truthfully, he wasn't looking for company and hoped who ever was there would go away. Another knock came. This time he stood up, annoyed and stumbled to the door.

"What?" He asked angrily as he tore open the door. "What are you doing here, Kel?"

"I wanted to see you." She said simply, as she gave him a once over and took notice of the whiskey smell on his breath.

"You should go home." He said as he made a lame attempt at closing the door and stumbling back to his arm chair.

Kellie caught the door before it closed and let herself in before she closed the door. "I'm not leaving. Don't you even miss me?"

Johnny scoffed as he took another drink of the whiskey. "You're the one that told me to leave, remember?"

"I remember, but maybe I wanna change that." She purred as she tugged up her dress enough to straddle his lap.

Johnny didn't say anything, he just watched, curious to see what she was up to.

"I miss having you at home." She said leaning forward bringing her lips to his.

It'd been weeks since Johnny had held or kissed her. He had to admit he missed his wife, even if he'd spent all of his present time trying to tell himself otherwise. He let his eyes close as he gave into her kiss, savoring the moment and enjoying the warmth of her body pressed against his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Johnny deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth, slowly caressing hers with his.

Kellie could taste the whiskey on his lips as they kissed and she felt herself becoming more aroused by the minute. She'd missed her husband. She felt bad for the everything she'd said to him the night he left, or rather the night she told him to pack a bag and get out. What hurt her most and shook her right down to her core was the look in his eyes when she'd told him to leave. That hurt, rejected look of complete despair. She stilled loved him deeply, and if there was any chance to fix the damage she'd done, she was willing to do whatever she had to do.

It didn't take long for Johnny's hands to slide down tugging her dress up. They broke the kiss long enough for him to pull the dress over her head and toss it onto the floor before he was roughly kissing her again.

Kellie reached down between them to unfasten his belt and then made quick work of the button and zipper on his jeans. She wiggled off his lap to pull his jeans off, leaving them in a crumpled pile on the floor. She didn't have to worry about his shirt, he'd already discarded it while she was working on his pants. She tugged off his boxers and stripped herself the rest of the way down before straddling him again.

Johnny cupped the back of her neck pulling her into his kiss. Their tongues dancing and caressing one another.

Kellie slid herself down onto him, letting out a slight moan at the sensation.

Johnny watched her. He always loved seeing her facial expressions and hearing her moans and whimpers whenever they made love.

Kellie's head fell backwards as she rocked her hips forward.

Johnny felt his breath catch at the feeling of her and the sight of her head tipped back, eyes half closed and her biting her bottom lip. He knew he wouldn't last long. She had always been able to turn him on like no one else could and frankly it had been to long since they'd been together like this. He leaned forward pressing kisses to her neck and down her collar bone all while cupping her breasts gently kneading them.

Kellie continued moving her hips forwards and back in perfect rhythm. Every once in a while, a soft moan would escape from her lips.

Johnny's hands fell to her hips, gliding her movements.

Suddenly Kellie leaned her head back, "Johnny." She called out as her body tightened.

Johnny knew from experience that she'd climaxed. He pulled her close to him as he continued to move within her. It only took a few more strokes before he came inside of her with a moan of his own.

She looked up at his through glossy eyes. "Please come home."

Johnny gently kissed her forehead as he wrapped her in his arms pulling her close to him with her head resting on his shoulder.


End file.
